


Giggle

by Poppets



Series: Roswell Drabbles [4]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hiding, Identity, Laughter, On the Run, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my response to a drabble challenge from Polar Attraction back in 2007. The prompt was 'Giggle'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggle

"You used to giggle."

Liz jumped a foot in surprise at hearing Michael's voice so close behind her. "Geeze, Michael. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"It's true, you know."

"What's true?" Liz asked in exasperation.

"You used to giggle. You don't anymore."

"What on earth are you going on about?"

Michael dropped down onto the sofa next to her. "Before all this," he gestured around at the latest crappy rental house the group was living in.

Liz sighed. "There's not exactly a reason to laugh anymore."

"It's not about laughter, Liz. You still laugh when Kyle tells a bad joke, but now it's forced; a quick, controlled outburst that doesn't reach your eyes." Michael scratched at his eyebrow. "Before this you used to giggle. Your whole face would light up and your eyes would sparkle."

All Liz could do was stare at him in shock.

Michael shrugged. "I guess I'm just sorry that you lost that piece of yourself."

End.


End file.
